After the Anime
by HotCheeto21
Summary: Three years have passed and Makoto still manages to keep his identity as Mako-chan a secret! ... Until puberty finally hits. This one revealed secret snowballs into love for all three Minami sisters. [Chiaki x Makoto] [Kana x Fujioka] [Haruka x Natsuki]
1. Ch1: Mako-chan No More!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Minami-ke.**

* * *

Ch. 1

Mako-chan No More!

It was Makoto's fifth year of elementary school when he started cross dressing every time he entered the Minami household. All he wanted was to gaze upon the beautiful eldest Minami sister, Haruka. The time he first fell in love with his beloved, Haruka was sixteen years old, a second year high schooler. The six year age difference was only a minor set back. By the time the two become adults, the difference would be negligible.

The real struggle was with the overly protective youngest Minami sister, Chiaki, the reincarnation of a Cerberus. Makoto and Chiaki were in the same class during their fifth year in elementary school. Makoto first met Haruka when Chiaki invited him along with other friends to her house to do homework. That's when he first saw Haruka. It was love at first sight. All he wanted to do was see her, be around her, help her when she needed, but Chiaki monopolized her! Constantly attached to her sister as if she were a leach never allowing Makoto his alone time with Haruka. Worse – after that day, Chiaki refused to let him come back! How will he ever see his beloved Haruka ever again?

That's when Kana, the middle Minami sister, came up with the brilliant plan. Makoto would turn into Mako-chan – Kana's middle school kohai, a female friend. The disguise was perfect! Having only seen Makoto once, Haruka never recognized him, and Chiaki not caring too much about detail, never recognized either! No one noticed anything! Over the years, Mako-chan became very dependable not only with Haruka, but also with Chiaki. She would listen to Chiaki's problems, help Chiaki during her times of struggle; Chiaki considered her one of her best friends despite supposedly being more closely associated with Kana.

It is three years later. Haruka's in her second year at university; Kana is in her second year of high school; and Chiaki's in her second year of middle school. All of Chiaki's friends: Makoto, Uchida, Yoshino, Touma, and Suiichi attend the same middle school with Chiaki, but only Makoto and Touma are in the same class. After these three years, Mako-chan's true identity has yet to slip, and the only people who know are Kana, Uchida, and Touma. Everything is going great until when Mako-chan went threw puberty.

* * *

It is a typical day after school at the Minami household. Touma came to visit Chiaki while Mako-chan claims to visit Kana. After three years, everyone's appearance changed slightly. Touma now has large, enviable breasts that she pads down with a sports bra, and has grown a little taller though she's still the shortest among the present friends. She still keeps the same hairstyle: blue and cut short like a boy. Kana has grown taller and has developed a chest as well – smaller than both Haruka's and Touma's but larger than Chiaki's and not small enough to make fun of. Her hairstyle has remained the same from three years ago: black and in up in a pair of pig tails, and has since then become the tallest of the Minami sisters. Chiaki's hairstyle's mostly the same except now she wears a red hairband in her hair. Chiaki height wise has grown slightly shorter than Haruka, but has made little development in the breast area. Haruka is the least to have changed only cropping her hair to the same height as Touma. It's arguable that she's gotten slimmer, more shaped, and more desirable among the boys, but that's for the boys to debate.

Mako-chan's transformation is the most bizarre. At school, she is the tallest. Mako-chan can no longer borrow Kana's clothes and has to buy her girl clothes at stores: including bras that Kana and Uchida help stuff. Before coming to the Minami house, Kana forces Mako-chan to shave just in case a bristle starts to patch midway threw. It's obvious to Mako-chan that Mako-chan will soon be exposed, but Kana refuses continuing to force Makoto to dress up as Mako-chan whenever she enters the house just for her own amusement!

Touma, Mako-chan, Kana, and Haruka sit around the table eating a slice of cake. Chiaki returns from the bathroom hugging her stomach slowly stumbling into the room until she slides onto the floor writhing in pain.

"Nee, Chiaki." says Kana. "Are you okay? You've been in the bathroom for a really long time."

"I'm on my period." Chiaki groans.

"Eehh!" squeals Kana, Haruka, and Touma.

"If you got your period, then that means I'm going to get it soon!" complains Kana.

"And me!" squeaks Haruka.

"I've been coming here so often that I've now synced up to you three too!" adds Touma.

Mako-chan looks up at the three screaming girls in confusion. "Umm," begins Mako-chan, "What's a period?" Haruka and Chiaki look at Mako-chan extremely confused and surprised while Kana and Touma just look horrified.

"Mako-chan, have you not had your period yet?" asks Haruka.

"That can't be!" groans Chiaki. "I had mine when I was still in elementary school, and Mako-chan's already in high school!"

"You, you, you, you know!" Kana attempts to control the conversation. "A girl can get her period between the ages of 8 and 17! Mako-chan, you're still 15, right?"

"Yeah!" jumps in Touma. "You still have time to get your period! Don't worry!"

"Um, right, right!" agrees Mako-chan. "Whatever a period is, I'm sure I'll get it soon. I'm sure I'll even get it toMORrow!" Mako-chan's voice cracks at the middle of the word "tomorrow." Suddenly, everything made sense to Haruka and Chiaki. The height, not yet having a period, the cracked voice …

"Ummmm ..." stutters Haruka.

"Mako-chan." calls out Chiaki. Kana and Touma are both stunned not knowing what to do.

"Hahaha!" laughs out Kana, finally. "That's very funny, Mako-chan! Trying to scare us like th-"

"It's okay, Kana." Mako-chan interrupts. Mako-chan bends down over the table, head hanging in defeat. "It's time."

"Mako-chan." Kana whimpers.

"You see," Mako-chan begins. "I'm not really Mako-chan. I'm really … " Mako-chan removes her hairpins and ruffles up her hair into its boyish hairstyle. "Makoto!" Mako-chan makes a manly stance looking as dignified as he possibly can. "You see, the reason why -" Makoto never finished his explanation but is instead interrupted by Haruka, who brakes out into a fierce laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! So for three years – hahaha – you pretended to be – hahaha – Mako-chan! HAHAHA!"

"Yes, but I can explain, Haruka-san!" yells Makoto.

"No need, no need!" says Haruka. "I'm sure it's just boys being boys, but for three years! That's very resilien-."

"Get out!" growls Chiaki. Unlike Haruka, Chiaki's standing straight and tall. Her long, light brown hair hangs straight down covering her face. She looks down at the ground in disgust.

"Chia-"

"GET – OUT!" Chiaki's head perks up. Her eye flare with rage. She chase Makoto around the living room then out of the appartment; Makoto running for his life.

Haruka, Kana, and Touma sit at the table. Silent. The room is quiet, only the clock ticks. Chiaki finally walks into the room and sits down at the table. She folds her arms on the table and hides her head. Faint sobs echo out. Her back undulates at the beat of her cries. Kana breaks the stillness getting up from the table.

"I'm going to get Mako-cha – I mean – Makoto his things." Kana walks out. Chiaki continues crying at the table.

"There, there." Haruka rubs Chiaki's back consoling her youngest sister.

* * *

The next day at school is extremely awkward not only for Makoto and Chiaki, but for the whole class. The tension between the two spread throughout the room. The lively, upbeat Makoto that lead the class's enthusiasm turned into a mute. The uptight, strict ruler of the classroom who usually keeps Makoto in line now acts moody and more strict. Neither look at the other, talk to the other, nor acknowledge the other. The classroom dynamic is in shambles and each teacher walking in per period has the need to point it out increasing the already awkward mood.

Three days pass, and the situation has only gotten worse. Suiichi's plain personality, which typically compliments Makoto's energy, now wavers with Makoto's current hesitation. The vibe among Chiaki, Touma, Uchida, and Yoshino is now more hostile with Chiaki's extra moody and short temperament. Chiaki refuses to make eye contact with Makoto, which he avoids anyway still embarrassed about the deception. A week passes and still no improvement. This irritates Chiaki and Makoto's friends, especially Touma, who's in the same class as them. It's time for an intervention.

During the break after second period, Uchida runs into Class 2-5 yelling Touma's name. "Touma! I've got the keys!" Touma jumps up to cover Uchida's mouth. Muffled sounds echo out as Uchida continues to talk through Touma's tightly pressed fingers.

"Shhh! They're going to suspect something!" Touma yells a whisper. "Especially Chiaki!"

"What am I going to suspect?" Chiaki walks up behind Touma startling the two middle school girls. "What's this you're talking about keys?" Touma's hand falls off Uchida's mouth.

"Um, the keys!" Uchida yells. "The keys! The keys! You know … the keys!"

"To my house!" Touma interrupts. "You see … the last time I was at your house, I forgot my keys! Natsuki aniki was very irritated at me that I lost something so important! He was yelling at me about how much money it's going to be to replace the locks, blah, blah, blah, but Uchida called saying that she found my keys! Right Uchida!"

"The keys!" Uchida continues to stutter.

"So Uchida, I'll take my keys back now!"

"The keys! The keys!" Touma holds out her hand to Uchida. Uchida takes the keys out of her pocket and gives them to Touma. Chiaki sees the transfer and notices something odd about the keys.

"Hey! Those look like the school staff keys!" yells Chiaki.

"No! I swear! They're mine!" defends Touma. "Akira Aniki! Um … Akira Aniki bought me the key chain last year for my birthday as a joke since we went to the same middle school at the time!"

Chiaki stared at Touma and Uchida incredulously. They didn't seem like they were telling the truth, but they had no reason to lie. Especially to her. What are they planning? Whatever it is, Chiaki's short attention span didn't care anymore. "Okay."

A few rows away, Makoto leans on a desk while laughing and talking to some friends. He glances over at Touma, Uchida, and Chiaki wanting to join in on the fun.

No.

What he really wanted is to make things right with Chiaki, to be the version of himself that she can rely on. That version did exist as Mako-chan, but not anymore.

Chiaki turns around to head back to her seat and sees Makoto staring at her. He blushes and averts her stare. Chiaki lets out a "Hmph!" pointing her chin up to the sky tilting it away from Makoto. Crossing her arms in front of her chest as a defensive pose, Chiaki marches away. Makoto peeks back at Chiaki. Her long, silky light brown hair sways with her hips following the same rhythm as her school uniform's red mini skirt. Her long model-like legs move her gracefully regardless of her ridiculous power strut back to her seat.

* * *

Ten minutes after lunch, Yoshino and Uchida hide outside of class 2-5 occasionally peeking at Chiaki and Touma, who have yet to touch their lunch. Yoshino glances down at her watch. It's 12:05; five minutes passed since lunch started.

"Do you think Suiichi was successful?" whispers Uchida.

"It's five passed twelve. I think we're in the clear." Yoshino whispers back.

In the classroom, Chiaki and Touma sit at the same table with their bento boxes sitting in front of them. Chiaki glares at Touma furiously. She reaches for her bento box, but Touma slams Chiaki's arm down blocking her reach.

"Ne, Touma." says Chiaki. "Lunch is a designated time to eat your food, right?"

"Ah." agrees Touma.

"So why are we not eating our food!" Chiaki growls. Before Touma could answer, Uchida and Yoshino sprint into class 2-5.

"Sorry we're late!" Yoshino groans clasping her hands together apologetically.

"Ne, ne!" interrupts Uchida. "I've heard of a cool place where we can eat lunch! Let's go there."

"Whatever." hisses Chiaki as she gets out of her chair and grabs her bento. "Let's hurry up before lunch is over."

"Of course, princess!" teases Yoshino. Chiaki hates being called princess despite calling herself that.

The four girls walk up to the staircase. Uchida leads the way followed by Chiaki, Yoshino, and Touma in that order.

"Here it is!" Uchida points to the door at the end of the staircase.

"The roof?" Chiaki questions. Uchida stands in front of the door. She turns around shyly, thumbs twiddling, and glances down at Chiaki pleadingly.

"Ne, Chiaki?" Uchida mumbles. "Can you open the door?"  
"Huh?!" Chiaki gags.

"I'm a little frightened!" Uchida continues pleading.

Chiaki lets out a groan. "There better be a freaking mythical creature behind that door." Chiaki switches places with Uchida to the front and opens the door leading to the roof. The first thing on the other side Chiaki sees is Makoto sitting over the edge staring out. Makoto turns his head towards the sound of the door opening and drops his jaw when he sees Chiaki stepping onto the roof.

"Well, what do you know? A fairy." Chiaki blurts out. Suddenly, the door behind Chiaki slams shut. Chiaki and Makoto hear the sound of keys turning clicking the lock closed. They run to the door banging mercilessly.

"Hey! Open up this door right now!" Chiaki screams.

"Let us out!" yells Makoto.

"Not until the two of you make up!" Touma's muffled voice flows out the opposite end of the door.

"This is ridiculous! You two are friends!" whines Uchida.

"We'll let you out after you apologize." Touma dangles a pair of keys hoping the chimes reach the other end of the door."

 _Damn!_ Thinks Chiaki. _So that's what those keys were for!_

On the other side of the door, running up the staircase is Suiichi. "Did it work?" the young boy asks.

"They're on the other side." says Touma.

"Where did you come from?" asks Yoshino. Suiichi smiles at his aloofness.

On the roof, Makoto and Chiaki have their fists rolled up resting on the door. Chiaki turns around and slides down. She opens her bento that she's had in her hand the whole time and starts eating.

"What are you doing?" asks Makoto.

"Eating."

"Why?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Shouldn't we be talking about what happened?" Chiaki whips her head up at Makoto, giving him her eye's most intense death glare that's muffled by her swollen cheeks stuffed with rice. Two pieces of rice dangle on her lower lip. A gust of wind blows by, sweeping her hair completely covering her face and destroying the attempted murderous illusion Chiaki tried to convey to Makoto. Instead, she appears only helpless and cute.

Makoto chuckles out a laugh. He hugs his belly and falls to the ground. A small tear leaks out from the laughter. He rubs it away with the heel of his hand.

Appalled by the laughter, Chiaki forces the rice down her throat to bark, "What's so funny?!"

"You are." answers Makoto innocently. He continues out another soft laughter. "I missed this."

"Liar!" Chiaki jumps up hovering over Makoto.

"Huh?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I pretend to be a girl?"

"Why did you pretend to be my friend?!" Streams of tears flowed down Chiaki's face like twin Niagra Falls. The tears that she held in the past two weeks after learning the secret finally overflowed barreling down Chiaki's cheeks and drip down to form a puddle by hers and Makoto's feet.

"I-I trusted you!" Chiaki screams. "You-you promised me that you'd be my dear friend forever! You liar!"

"Chiaki -"

"Idiot! You're such an idiot! You're the biggest idiot in the world! Why! Why did you lie!"

Tears continue to drip down by Chiaki and Makoto's feet. The shallow puddle forming between them grows wider and wider. Makoto gets up to properly face Chiaki. Her eyes are not red from the crying, but are clear. She doesn't brush the streams of tears from flowing down her face. Strands of light brown hair get caught in the downpour and stick onto her face in small messy swirls. Makoto ruffles his hair from the anxiety.

"I'm in love with Haruka." Makoto finally says. Chiaki continues to whimper, but stares at the boy allowing him to speak.

"Do you remember the first time I came to your house? That's when it happened. I saw her, and it was love at first sight. I didn't know her, but I wanted to. But the next day, you wouldn't let me come back to your house, and I was crushed. Kana came up with the idea, and I became Mako-chan."

Chiaki froze. No longer whimpering. No longer crying. Dumbfounded by what she had just heard.

"Love does crazy things, you know? And I really love her. Everything about her! Her long – well, not long anymore, but her light brown hair, "

Chiaki has.

"Her chocolate brown eyes,"

Chiaki has.

"Her warm and inviting personality."

…

"Her, umm … big …"

"You're an idiot, Makoto!" Chiaki's tears flow out again. "You're a big, empty headed, idiot!" Chiaki pounds hard on the door. "Touma! Let me out! Let me out."

On the other side of the door, Touma struggles for the keys.

"What are you doing?!" scolds Uchida.

"Have some compassion." Touma sticks the key in and unlocks the door. Chiaki yanks it open and marches out. Before she fully leaves behind Makoto, Chiaki turns around to say one last thing.

"Makoto!" Chiaki yells. She already has his undivided attention. "I will NEVER let you have Haruka nee-sama!" Chiaki whips around; her hair flailing out. Makoto reaches out for Chiaki grabbing hold of her hand and pulls her in. With her other free hand, Chiaki twirls towards Makoto and punches him dead in the nose. Makoto lets go of Chiaki, and he falls to the ground. He rubs his nose gently, then stares at Chiaki. Rage seethes out with every exhale. Chiaki marches out slamming the door behind her.

Makoto just sits there. Fixated on the spot where Chiaki marched off the roof. Makoto wallows in his pity agonizing over the errors he made during the conversation.

 _"I'm in love with Haruka … I will NEVER let you have Haruka nee-sama!"_

"As if that matters right now!" Makoto whimpers out. The bell ending lunch rings. He's late for class.

* * *

The last period of class ends and everyone prepares to either for club activities, return home, or for the unlucky few, after school clean up duty. Chiaki falls into the returning home after school category, so she packs up her notebooks and stacks them in her bag. Suddenly, Chiaki's stomach embarrassingly growls.

 _I hope no one heard that._ Thanks to the failed intervention, not only did Chiaki not have lunch, but she forgot her bento box up on the roof. Chiaki contemplates the possibility of someone already having thrown it away. The only people who regularly go up there is the gardening club. If she hurries, maybe she can intercept them before -

Plastic on plastic clacks together as the bento box is set down on Chiaki's desk. Chiaki looks up from placing her books in her bag and sees Makoto smiling down on her.

"Still hungry, princess?" he asks.

Chiaki flushes. "Thank you. I shall now take my leave." Chiaki stuffs the bento in her bag and shuffles out the door.

"Hey wait!" Touma runs towards her. "I'm going to your house after school! Remember?"

"Idiotic Makoto!" Chiaki mumbles. Her embarrassment causes her to walk faster than intended forcing Touma to do some mixture of a walk and a jog that looks like an unnatural skip.

"What did he do now?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

Rain falls hard on the way to school. Chiaki mopes under the umbrella as she walks up hill when she hears Uchida screaming, yelling, the face planting on the hard, wet cement. Chiaki walks towards her helping her friend up.

"Owowowowow!" Uchida whines.

"That's what happens when you run in the rain, idiot. How wet are your clothes?"

"They're a little damp, but that's not the problem." Uchida pats her right knee lightly then winces at the pain. Chiaki bends down to look.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so." Uchida limps a little.

"I won't be able to carry you. Even if it's not raining."  
"I'll be okay. The school's close."

Chiaki walks at Uchida's pace the rest of the way to school. When the two girls get there, they place their umbrellas in the bin then head to their lockers to exchange their shoes. Uchida struggles putting on her shoes continuously wincing and squeaking at slight shifts in her weight and bends of her knees.

"Do you need help going to the nurses?" asks Chiaki.

"I'll be fine." Says Uchida. Chiaki and Uchida start walking down the halls when a familiar, cracky voice calls out to them.

"Uchida, are you alright?" Makoto calls out. Chiaki and Uchida turn around and see him and Suiichi.

"Good morning Suiichi, Makoto." greets Chiaki.

 _At least she's not ignoring me._ Thinks Makoto.

"Good morning!" says Uchida. The boys greet back before Makoto repeats his question.

"Uchida, are you alright?"

"I slipped because of the rain, and scraped my knee. But I'll be fine." reassures Uchida.

"Are you sure, because you're limping pretty badly." says Makoto. Uchida stutters, not wanting to sound weak, but also not knowing what to say. Without hesitation, Makoto steps in front of the injured girl, then crouches down. "Get on."

"Huh?" questions the girl.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride. It'll be easier then you limping over there, right?" Uchida eventually agrees crawling onto Makoto's back. Makoto shifts Uchida's weight and carries her away.

"Bye Chiaki! Suiichi!" calls out Uchida reaching out her hand and waving it behind her.

"See ya." calls out Makoto.

Makoto's chivalry surprised Chiaki. _When has Makoto become so considerate? So …_ _reliable_ _._ Chiaki thought back to the Makoto she knew before he turned out to be Mako-chan. The Makoto who always whines and complains. Like that time when a bee flew into the classroom, it was Chiaki who cupped the poor creature and released it into the wild while all the girls and Makoto – especially Makoto – hid in fear. Or that time when Touma got that soccer injury their sixth year of elementary school. It was Chiaki who orchestrated Touma's recovery and Makoto curled up in a ball on the field. But now, with Uchida's injured knee. … But Uchida's now too heavy for Chiaki to carry; but, Makoto can? Since when did their dynamic change?

Chiaki became more aware of Makoto. He still acts the same: dozing off in class followed by drools on his notebook, talking loudly with intense laughter, relying on others for his own personal dilemmas. Maybe Chiaki just imagined the notion of Makoto becoming more dependable.

Chiaki walks home from school alone. It is one of the rare days all of her friends had other things to do and didn't accompany her home. She is at the corner of a not so busy street, and is the only one waiting by the crosswalk for the pedestrian light to turn blue. **(A/N: Japanese call green lights blue.)** Her head looks straight ahead at the light. Her only focus is her destination, home, away from this long day.

The light turns blue, and Chiaki immediately walks onto the road, unaware of the car that's speeding toward her. She hears her name called out desperately behind her. Chiaki's half turned when arms fling around her pushing her away from the car's path and landing half way across the street.

"Are you alright?!" Makoto screams at Chiaki's face. His body looms over her pinning Chiaki to the ground. Chiaki looks up at Makoto. His breathing's sporadic and his eyes fill with worry. "You're not hurt anywhere, right?!"

The car that nearly hit Chiaki halts to a stop. The driver rolls down his window and leans his head out of the car. "Your light was red." is all he said. Without waiting for a reply, he rolls up the window and speeds away.

"Don't listen to him, Chiaki! He was definitely in the wrong! Your light was definitely blue!"

Chiaki moves to sit up and Makoto allows her. Chiaki looks towards the direction of the car speeding off then back at Makoto, who's waits for her response.

"You idiot!" Chiaki screams. "Don't lunge out in front of a moving car! You could have got us both killed!"

Makoto is dumbfounded. "I just saved your life, and you're calling me an idiot?!"

"You are an idiot!"

"Well you're a bigger idiot!"

"The light was blue!"

"You're still supposed to look both ways! Don't trust the driver, idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot!"

Suddenly, Chiaki and Makoto hear a long car beep. They perk their heads up toward a delivery truck stopped at their side. "Hey, you two idiots!" the truck driver yells. "Get off the road! Have your love squabble somewhere else!

"We're not lovers!" Makoto yells out.

"Get off the road, idiots!" Makoto and Chiaki cross to the other side of the road allowing the delivery truck on its route.

"Is this about something else?" barks Makoto.

"If a person is left in a burning building, you don't run into the building after them! It's common sense, idiot."

"I've apologized so many times about this. Can we please stop. I'm tired."

"It takes a lot of energy lying for three years."

"So I cross dressed, it's not a big deal."

"Lying about being someone's friend is a big deal! It's a big deal to me!"

Suddenly, the pieces starting falling into place. Chiaki's not mad at him for pretending to be a girl. She's mad at him for pretending to be her friend. This realization only made Makoto madder.

"So, I was only your friend as Mako-chan?!"

"Hah?"

"What about Makoto? Was I never your friend as Makoto?!"

"What – of course you were."

"Why would I pretend to be your friend as Mako-chan when I'm already your friend as Makoto?! I'm still me, Chiaki! I still want to be here for you!"

Tears flow down Chiaki's face, which startles Makoto. "Chi-chiaki? A-are you okay? Um – ah." Makoto pats down his pants pockets. "I don't have a tissue."

"I'm sorry, Makoto." blubbers out Chiaki. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Makoto lets out a sigh of relief. He pulls Chiaki into his chest and rubs her head endearingly. "It's okay, Chiaki. It's okay."

Chiaki's startled out of her cry. This is an action that Haruka, her eldest sister, would do to calm her down. Not what Makoto, her idiotic loud-mouth friend, would do. Did he know how to perform such acts of compassion? Chiaki hugs Makoto tightly. Makoto thinks it's a sign that he's forgiven. Actually, it's to hide the red blush spreading across her face.

* * *

Overwhelming waves of relief fill the classroom as Makoto enters with a more than usual energetic loud voice symbolizing that the class will finally return to normal. His excitement and warmth fill the room with carefree happiness; all the students filled with lazy bliss slouch down at their desks, resting their heads in the palms of their hands while warm smiles bud across the room. Only one student remains untouched by Makoto's upbeat personality. She sits at her desk reading a book.

"Good morning, Chiaki!" Makoto sings.

"Good morning, Makoto." Chiaki replies curtly. Her stoicism breaks the mood of the classroom. An icy barrier builds between her and Makoto. Her coolness spreading slowly; Makoto's cheerfulness wavers.

"Ne, Chiaki, did – did you have a bad morning?"

"No, not particularly." Chiaki's eyes still locked on the book. She flips a page. "Kana managed to wake up in time for school, so I think I'm having a relatively good morning." Chiaki still pays Makoto no attention. Her calm, still demeanor sending everyone chills except for Makoto, who instead regains his lost confidence and continues his conversation with Chiaki, not taking the hint.

"That's great!" Makoto says with excitement. "Ne, ne, Chiaki! Did you finish the math homework?"

Chiaki grows irritated. Her eyes still locked on the book. "Of course."

"Can I borrow it? I had a hard time with numbers 14-30."

A low growl groans out of Chiaki's mouth. She slams the book down on her desk. "Makoto, do you not know the proper etiquette for when someone's reading a book?"

"Huh?" his excitement slowly decreasing.

"Do your own homework!"

Chiaki picks the book back up. Makoto slowly retreats finding himself among other students in the class.

"You and Chiaki are at it again?" says one classmate.

"You can say that." Makoto scratches his head modestly.

"At least you two are talking again. Too bad you're not more of close friends!" another classmate responds.

Touma stares at Chiaki with confusion: eye brows furrowed, nose slightly flared, mouth slightly ajar. Had she witnessed this correctly? Makoto walks up to Touma with his cheerful attitude.

"Hey, Touma! Can I borrow your -"

"Here." Touma gives Makoto her homework. "Give it back to me before class begins."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks!" Makoto skips to his desk, pulls out his homework, and scribbles away. Touma eyes him. After a few seconds, Makoto shifts his gaze towards Chiaki, who is still reading her book. Chiaki shifts her weight as if to look at Makoto, but doesn't, and Makoto quickly returns to his copying. A slight tint of red spread across his cheeks. Chiaki tilts her head and stares at Makoto. Her grip on the book loosens and falls to her desk startling Chiaki back into reality.

Chiaki and Makoto play this game of hide-and-go-peek throughout the entire week. Additionally, they have started fighting more often always ending with Makoto carrying two large buckets of water for nearly thirty minutes. Since they fight so often, only Touma and the others notice that Chiaki and Makoto have also been spending more time with each other, constantly seen walk down the halls, chatting after classes, and occasionally leaving school together.

The day passes by until it is time to return home. Touma visits the Minami household to do homework with Chiaki. Touma, Chiaki, Kana, and Haruka sit around the table.

Chiaki works diligently on her homework with Fujioka, her teddy bear, sitting on top. Touma stares at Chiaki trying to break her concentration.

"Chiaki." Touma tries to interrupt. "Hoi! Chiaki!" Still no response. "Chiaki! Chiaki! Chiaki! Chiaki!"

"What?!" Chiaki screams.

"What's the deal between you and Makoto?" Touma squints her eyes analyzing Chiaki's response.

"What – what kind of a question is that?!"

"You're always together now!"

"That's definitely not true."

"So …" Chiaki and Touma turn to Kana. "If I understand your innuendo, Touma, you're saying that our princess has finally found a prince."

"Huh?!" Chiaki flinches.

"Exactly! They're always together and looking at each other as if they were a couple." Touma responds.

"Wow, really?" asks Haruka. "Chiaki! You have a crush?"

"I see. So, Chiaki?" Kana continues to question. "When you see Makoto, does your heart begin to flutter?"

"How the hell -"

"Do you get excited every time you know you're going to see him?"

"Of course not, idiot!"

"Do you get jealous every time another girl approaches him?"

"Actually, there was this one time she yelled at him and Uchida for no apparent reason!" Touma interrupts.

"They made a mess in the classroom! I was the one assigned for clean up duty!"

"Okay then, Chiaki." Kana continues. "Tell me this. Why have you been smiling more?"

"Huh?"

"So it wasn't my imagination!" interjects Haruka. "I thought you've been more cheery lately!"

"Wha-what? Haruka nee-sama!"

"Admit it, Chiaki!" Kana glares intently at her sister. "You – like – Makoto!"

Chiaki doesn't know how to respond. She shifts her gaze around the room looking for an escape but unable to find one. It seems as if Kana's, Touma's and Haruka's stares lean more inward toward Chiaki closing her in.

"Of course I don't like Makoto you idiot!" Chiaki grabs Fujioka off the kotatsu and chucks it at Kana hitting her hard in the face. Kana falls dramatically backward.

Kana gets up holding Fujioka's paw with her thumb and index finger, then dropping it to the ground.

"You know, Chiaki." Kana rubs her face trying to ease the pain. "I'm not saying that you do like Makoto, but if you do, then you should learn to change your attitude. You should be more gentle and sweet. Like Haruka!" Kana directs her hand towards Haruka.

Chiaki's stunned. She looks at Haruka more carefully. The perfect girl sits across the table from her: light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, large breasts; but the thing that Chiaki can never have – Haruka's warm personality.

"Excuse me." Chiaki stands up. "I'm going to get some cola." She says with a level voice.

"I'd like some too!" yells Kana.

"Idiot!"

* * *

The next day, Chiaki walks to school with her now usual smile lighting her face. _I can't wait to get to school and see Makoto!_ Chiaki thinks. _Wait! What did I just say?!_ Chiaki stops walking remembering the horror of yesterdays discussion. _"Do you get excited when you know you're about to see him?"_ Chiaki claps her face with both hands. _Get a hold of yourself! This is just Kana getting to you!_

"Chiaki!" Chiaki turns around towards the person calling her. Her heart starts to flutter uncontrollably. "Good morning!" said the warm, cheerful voice.

"Good morning, Makoto." Chiaki remembers Kana's words: _"_ _When you see Makoto, does your heart begin to flutter?"_

Makoto and Chiaki walk the rest of the way to school together. Makoto talks the whole way and Chiaki smiles and laughs at his jokes. Before entering the school building, they run into Touma, Uchida, and Yoshino.

"Good morning guys!" yells Makoto.

"Morning!" Uchida sends a big wave back. Uchida and Touma wait for Makoto and Chiaki.

"Chiaki," says Uchida, "did something good happen to you this morning? You're smile is really big."

"Huh?" asks Chiaki. Chiaki remembers that Kana said something about that too: _"have you been smiling more?" Uchida said my smile is big. Not that I've been smiling._

"She's been smiling a lot more too recently?" Yoshino adds.

"You think so?" asks Makoto. He studies Chiaki causing her to blush. "You should smile more often. It's really cute!" Makoto flashes a big smile causing Chiaki's heart to flutter again. _Why am I acting like this?_

Touma leans in close to Chiaki's ear. She whispers, "I bet that made your heart flutter." Chiaki's face glows a deeper red. "I knew it! I bet it happened earlier too!" says Touma. Chiaki covers her face trying to calm down.

Her blush fades a bit and she glances up at Makoto. He looks down at her giving her a big smile.

"Let – let's just get to class!" demands Chiaki.

"But, but I hate class!" Uchida and Makoto say in unison.

After second period, Chiaki was asked to take some papers to the principals office for a teacher. On her way back to class, Chiaki heard a soft voice coming from the corner of a hallway.

"Um, um, Makoto-kun." said the unknown girl.

"Yeah, what is it?" asks Makoto. Chiaki hides behind a corner eaves dropping on the conversation.

"You see, um … uum …" the girl mutters.

Chiaki's fists clench tight. _The last sign!_ Chiaki thinks. _"Do you get jealous ever_ _y_ _time another girl approaches him?"_ Chiaki smirks at the thought. _This is definitely not jealousy. Just mild annoyance. I could care less who Makoto -_

"I really like you, Makoto-kun!" Chiaki jerks her head towards the conversation. "I-I've been watching you fo-for a while n-now, a-and I like how warm and che-cheerful your personality is! I-I think your really cool! Please – please go out with me!" Chiaki's fists clench tighter. Her fingernails etching themselves into the skin. Her eyebrows tightly furrow. Her teeth clench forcing her lips to purse. No one, not even Chiaki, can doubt her jealousy.

"I'm sorry, but there's someone else I like." Makoto apologizes.

"Oh. Of course. Can I ask who is it?"

"Her name is Minami."

"Chiaki?!" The girl sounds stunned. Chiaki's grin wraps around her face with excitement.

"No, no. Not Chiaki." Chiaki's grin falls. "It's Chiaki's older sister. You probably don't know her." Chiaki's jealousy subsides into a natural calm as if she's lost in the eye of the storm. She expected this outcome. What is there to be angry about?

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm sorry to take up your time." The girl runs away with tears welling in her eyes.

 _Stupid girl._ Thinks Chiaki. _Who gives a confession after second period?_ Makoto walks out into the hallway. He sees Chiaki. Startled, Makoto jumps back blushing.

"How – how long have you been there?"

"Why are you acting embarrassed? I already know you like Haruka-nee-sama." Chiaki walks down the hallway passing Makoto. He stares at her as she walks away. Chiaki's light brown hair flows behind her glowing in the sunlight from the windows. As she walks past him, Makoto catches a whiff of strawberry, most likely from her shampoo. The scent makes him blush. "Are you coming?" Chiaki yells out. Makoto jogs to catch up. They walk beside each other, and Makoto can't help but stare at Chiaki. Chiaki does her best not to look towards Makoto's direction, not wanting to be reminded of herself of her heart break.

* * *

The week goes by and autumn turns to winter. The sisters excitedly pull out their kotatsu and settle under its warm heat. As the girls lazily warm up, Haruka drinks a warm cup of tea, Chiaki works on her homework, and Kana intensely stares out the window.

"Eiyah! This is driving me nuts!" shrieks Kana startling both Chiaki and Haruka.

"What the hell is wrong with you, idiot!" Chiaki shrieks back.

"That stupid leaf!" Kana points at the tree outside the window. It is mostly bare except for one leaf clinging to a branch regardless of the harsh, cold winter wind buffeting it. "Fall has already ended! Why hasn't it fallen off?! Kyah!"

"Why does it have to fall?" Chiaki questions.

"Huh? Because -"

"If it's happy in that tree, then why does it have fall?"

"Because! It's the law of nature! All leaves fall during winter."

"Maybe it doesn't want to obey the laws of nature. Maybe it wants to live happily in that tree like it has all its life. Why does it have to fall. Huh?"

"Because … because … nature?"

"Not everything has to fall in love."

Kana and Haruka catch the last part of Chiaki's sentence and cling to it. "Chiaki." starts Kana. "I never said anything about falling in love."

Chiaki's face turns bright red. She tries to return to her homework, but Kana and Haruka continue staring at her.

"So, Chiaki has finally fallen in love." says Kana.

"Chiaki, is it with Makoto-kun." adds Haruka looking eagerly at Chiaki.

Chiaki scowls at Haruka. Blood rushes to her head and her chest tightens. Not knowing how to react to the situation, Chiaki yells at Haruka. "Be quiet you idiot!" with all her might. Chiaki's glare intensifies before channeling all her aggression towards her homework.

Chiaki's outburst startled both Haruka and Kana. They look at each other surprised. This is the first time Chiaki has ever negatively reacted towards Haruka or has ever called Haruka an idiot.

A week goes by, but things have yet to improve. Chiaki acts the same around Haruka: Chiaki helps Haruka cook in the kitchen, they eat meals peacefully, and Chiaki still shows Haruka respect as her older sister. But there's something different about how Chiaki acts towards Haruka. It's as if she does it for the sake of routine and civility – Chiaki's will and desire gone.

Around Kana, it's the same. Kana continues antagonizing her little sister, and Chiaki lashes out with annoyance calling her an idiot and throwing Fujioka at Kana's face. Chiaki acts like nothing has changed – until Haruka intervenes.

"You idiot! I was saving that pudding cup for the weekend and you ate it!" Chiaki screams at Kana.

"That was your first mistake! You are fully aware of the person you are living with, yet you still took the risk of tempting me for three full days I was at my limit."

"Shut up you idiot!" Chiaki throws Fujioka at Kana nailing her in the face.

Haruka enters from the kitchen. "The two of you need to stop fight! Kana, did you really eat Chiaki's pudding cup?" Calm and collected, yet undeniably scary. One of Haruka's few weaknesses is the intolerance of someone else stealing other people's snacks.

"We-we-well maybe I took a bite? It's really hard to remember."

"Kana! Apologize to your sister and buy her another now!"

"Eeh?! But it's so cold outside!"

"Now!"

"It's okay." Chiaki mumbles. She walks over to pick up Fujioka laying on the floor. "I'll manage." Chiaki doesn't face her sisters. Keeping her head low looking only at Fujioka, Chiaki walks to the kotatsu and reads her book.

"Hey Haruka," Kana whispers. "This has been going on for a while. I'm kind of worried."

"I'm a little worried too."

"What should we do?"

"Can you stop by her middle school after school and maybe try to spy on her? I have a class late in the afternoon."

"Leave it to me!" Kana directs a salute to Haruka, then marches towards the kotatsu.

The next day after school, Kana hides behind a naked tree standing in front of the street outside the middle school gate just before class finishes. Middle schoolers leave the school walking in groups talking to friends. Suddenly, she hears Chiaki and Yoshino's voice. The two girls walk together with Touma and Uchida. Touma says something that Kana can't quite hear, but is apparently funny because the other girls begin to laugh. The group of four seem to walk by without noticing Kana.

Kana concentrates on Chiaki. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Chiaki's smiling and laughing. She seems happy. Kana should investigate more.

"What are you doing?" Kana gives a loud shriek and turns around with a jump. Makoto stands behind her cupping the straps of his backpack in his hands.

"Ssshhh!"

"But you're the one -"

"Sssshhhh!" Kana turns around checking if Chiaki and the others have heard her. The girls have already left without a trace. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"This is all your fault!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I don't even feel like joking right now."

"What's going on?"

Kana rests her back against the tree and lets out a deep sigh. "It's Chiaki. She's been acting strangely at home recently.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It's like, she's been extra distant recently, but only towards Haruka. It's super weird. She's been acting like a brattier princess more than usual."

"Wait, Chiaki and Haruka haven't been getting along? That's not like them."

"Well, it's more like Chiaki's not getting along with Haruka. Haruka's also been really worried by it."

"Still."

"Have you noticed anything weird at school?"

"No. Not really."

"Ah! I don't know what to do!" Kana threw her hands into the air with frustration. Kana folds her hands above her head and lean back against the tree.

"Have you tried asking the others about Chiaki?"

"None of them have been really coming to the house recently aside from Touma, and she's always hanging out with Chiaki."

"Have you tried calling them?" Kana's hands fell down to her side and stared blankly at Makoto.

"Why haven't Haruka and I thought of that?!"

"I'll try talking to Chiaki from my end, but I doubt that'll be successful."

"Thanks Makoto."

"Of course! I'd do anything for Haruka."

"Haruka?" Makoto blushed at the repetition of the name of his crush. Kana moves closer to Makoto squinting her eyes analyzing him carefully. "You don't still … like Haruka?"

"I thought you knew that. …" Makoto's body stiffened the closer Kana approached him. Kana circled around Makoto and rubbed her chin as if she strokes a beard. She stops in front of Makoto and lets out a deep sigh upon realizing the full problem. "Things suddenly became more clear and more complicated at the same time."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Well then, let me know if you need anything." Makoto turns around to leave.

"Makoto?" He stops and turn around again towards Kana. "Are you sure you still love Haruka? That you're not holding on to lost love?" Makoto looks at Kana quizically. "Think about it. Carefully. Please." Kana leaves.

Still confused, Makoto walks away, head towards the sky, wondering what Kana meant by holding on to lost love. He continues walking, when out of his peripheral vision, he sees long, light brown hair swaying in the breeze walking down the opposite side of the street. "Chiaki!" Makoto nearly yells. His eyes sparkling and his smile wide with excitement. It wasn't Chiaki, but a girl with a similar hair style. Makoto flusters from embarrassment. "Wrong person." he finally yells back. The girl giggles in amusement and walks away. There's a sinking feeling in his heart he doesn't recognize. His head redirects towards the ground and continues walking home.

* * *

"Hey Chiaki! Can I play at your house today?" Makoto beams at Chiaki.

"No."

"Again? When are you going to forgive me?"

"It's not a matter of forgiving you. I don't want you near Haruka-nee-sama."

"Well, then, let's hang out after school? My treat!" Makoto knew he had Chiaki. She can not resist free food. He'll use this time to ask her about her what's going on, then report back to Kana.

"You'll pay?"

"Yup! Leave it to me." Makoto puts on his classic wide goofy grin.

"What's the catch?"

"No – no catch! I-I just want to hang out with you. By ourselves. Alone." _Jeez, this sounds like I'm asking her out on a date._ Makoto thinks.

"Okay. I'll see you after school." Chiaki walks down the hallway to join Uchida. The two talk about something that's apparently funny since Chiaki lets out a cheerful laugh. Her hand cutely covers a smile so warm and bright it makes Makoto's face flush. In that split moment, Makoto notices something he hasn't realized before.

Suiichi walks up to Makoto tapping him on the shoulder and out of his trance.

"Hey Makoto."

"Suiichi, have you ever noticed that Chiaki and Haruka look really similar?"

"That was the first thing I noticed when I saw Haruka-san."

"But, Haruka's still much better! She's much nicer and stays that way all the time!"

"By the way, Makoto, are we still going to the arcade after school today?"

"Ehh?"

* * *

Makoto and Chiaki go to a cafe after school to get dessert. The two sat at a booth near a window with a pleasant view of the outside. They sit across from each other and read their menus.

"Makoto, are you sure you will pay for everything?"

"Of course, of course."

"And I can order anything I want."

"Yeah, yeah. Anything."

"And there's no budget?"

"Nope."

"You are more generous than Takeru. Very well. I will take advantage of this strange opportunity, since this will probably be the last time this ever happens. Itadakimasu!" Chiaki studies the menu carefully drawing invisible lines with her finger as she combs through each potential option. Makoto can't help but chuckle at the spectacle.

Nearly seconds after Makoto and Chiaki take their seats, a waiter walks up to the table. He seems like an awkward fellow with large round glasses and slightly longer hair than the average male. When the waiter reaches their table, he pulls out a pad and pencil.

"Welcome to The Cafe. Can I take your order?"

Makoto answers first. "Can I have a hot coffee?"

"Would you like anything in it, sir?"

"You can put some cream and sugar on the side."

"Very well. And what would your girlfriend like to order?" Makoto and Chiaki's heads both perked up in confusion. They looked at each other, then at the waiter.

"We-we're not a couple." Chiaki finally blurted out. Blood rushes to her cheeks.

Makoto loses his waver. He seems more offended by Chiaki's comment then the waiters, but neither the waiter nor Chiaki notice Makoto's change in behavior and continues the interaction.

"I'm sorry. You two seem cute together. And with the way he was looking at you –"

"I wasn't –"

"But if I was wrong, then miss," the waiter puts away his pad and pencil and forces a smile that's read slightly creepy by both Chiaki and Makoto, "my name is XXX and am a student at YYY. Would you like to go out with me."

"No. But I would like your special of the day size large."

"Oh. I, see." the waiter quickly scribbles down the order. "A-anything else?"

"No. That's it. Thank you." Chiaki hands the waiter her menu and looks outside the window. The waiter picks up Makoto's menu and slumps away to deliver the order.

Makoto stares at Chiaki. She's silent. Chiaki continues staring out the window with her face resting in her hand, not noticing Makoto's attention directed at her. She finally breaks the silence.

"So why did you invite me?"

"Huh?"

"There has to be a reason why you'd suddenly invite me for a paid meal. What is it?"

"Uh, well."

"Well?" Makoto twiddles his thumbs on the table.

"I heard you and Haruka are having some problems. I want to help."

"You have nothing to do with me and Haruka."

"Yeah, but I want to know if something's bothering you. This isn't like you."

"You just want to get on Haruka's good side."

"That's not true. I care about you."

"Did Kana tell you this."

"That doesn't matter."

"Haruka-nee-sama and I are fine. This is none of your business."

"Chiaki." Makoto reaches across the table to Chiaki's hand. The warmth of Makoto's hand comforts her calming her down. "What's wrong?" Makoto looks into Chiaki's eyes and she looks back. Her heart flutters faster with each slowed breath. How can she tell him when she knows what his answer will be? She's already been rejected. Nothing will change that.

"There's nothing wrong, Makoto."

A new waitress walks up carrying Chiaki and Makoto's orders. "So who ordered the coffee?"

"That would be me." Makoto raises his hand.

"And here is your cream and sugar on the side. And you must have ordered the special!" The waitress sets the dessert down in front of Chiaki. "Enjoy!" The waitress walks away leaving Chiaki and Makoto alone.

Makoto sips his coffee, then immediately scrunches up his face at the bitterness realizing he forgot to add the cream and sugar. Chiaki laughs breaking the previously formed tension. Makoto catches the warmth of her laugh and can't help but smile himself.

* * *

The two leave the cafe and walk side by side back to their respective houses. Half way home off to the side of the road is a cardboard box with a small brown shinzu puppy. The puppy pokes its head out of the box and barks playfully at Makoto and Chiaki.

"Aww! Look at the puppy!" Chiaki ruffles its head and the pup playfully licks her arm. "Look Makoto! Isn't it cute!" Chiaki picks up the puppy showing it to Makoto. The widest smile crosses Chiaki's face along with a playful laugh. Chiaki continues playing with the puppy rising it up in the air, and bringing it down safely, then rising it up in the air, and bringing it down safely.

"You do that with babies. Not puppies."

"But look, it likes it! Isn't that right?" The puppy gives a small yip showing its appreciation then licks Chiaki's face lovingly.

"You're really motherly towards the puppy, you know?"

"It's probably Haruka's influence."

Makoto bends down to pet the puppy. "I don't think so."

While Haruka's warmth and care is for everyone, Chiaki directs hers to one person at a time making it more special. Only now does Makoto realize this and wonders what it will take for Chiaki to direct that attention to him.

"It's too bad my apartment doesn't allow pets. I'd love to have this guy."

"I can take care of him." Stunned, Chiaki looks at Makoto with confusion.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? It's cute. My parents would definitely say yes to a dog."

"But this dog should have a smart owner that doesn't neglect him."

"What is that supposed to mean? Besides, you'd help me take care of it, right?"

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Yeah!" Chiaki flashes Makoto a loving smile making his heart beat faster.

Makoto picks up the dog and holds it in his arms. "So what should we name it?"

"We first need to know the gender."

"Oh, right. … Umm …"

* * *

Three days later, after school, Chiaki is held back on clean up duty and runs into Makoto talking to a girl from another class in the corner of the hallway. Chiaki is about to greet them, when she hears –

"I like you." coming out of the girls mouth. Chiaki quickly hides continuing to eaves drop on the conversation.

 _How did I get myself into this situation again?!_ Chiaki thinks.

"Please, go out with me."

"I'm sorry, but I like someone else."

 _I don't want to hear this again. Maybe there's a way I can slip out without them noticing._

"I understand. Can I ask who?"

"Mi-minami." Chiaki prepares to brace herself.

"Minami Touma?" She waits in anticipation.

"No. Minami – Minami Chiaki."

 _Eh?_

"Eeehhh?!" Chiaki screams out loud. Makoto and the girl run out finding Chiaki. Makoto turns deep red, mortified.

"I – I should get going then." The girl quickly runs off not wanting to interrupt or possibly witness her crush getting a new girlfriend. Neither Chiaki or Makoto notice.

"It – it seems I've been discovered. I – I shou-should get going the -"

"Wait, Chiaki!" Makoto grabs Chiaki's arm. "You heard that, right? All of it?"

"I – I should – "

"I like you." Chiaki faces him. Makoto releases her arm. "Do you feel the same way? About me?" Makoto says this strongly without hesitation wavering in his voice.

For what seemed to Makoto like a century, Chiaki didn't know how to respond.

"I understand."

"You're an idiot."

"I see." Chiaki kisses Makoto surprising him.

"I like you, Makoto."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

Both walk down the hallway side by side. Each blushing brighter than the sunset.

"So, Makoto, if you're not busy, do you wanna come to my house?"

"Huh? A-are you sure? I-isn't that ru-rushing things?"

"Idiot!" Chiaki punches Makoto for misinterpreting her in such a crude way.

After rubbing the spot where he got punched, Chiaki reached out for Makoto's hand. They walked hand-in-hand as a new couple.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction, so any amount of advice is helpful! Please review!**


	2. Ch1,5: Beauty and the Beast (Kana

Ch. 1.5

Beauty and the Beast

(Kana's Version)

"Ahhahh! So that's how you two started going out." says Kana. She rests her hand on her head and look inquisitively at Chiaki and Makoto. "That story sounds so familiar to me – I wonder why?"

It is exactly a day after Makoto and Chiaki first started dating. Makoto has come to the Minami house to tell Haruka and Kana the news about him and Chiaki. He and Chiaki sit on the edge of the kotatsu facing Kana. Accompanying Makoto for support is Touma, who sits on the edge between Makoto and Kana farthest away from the door sitting across from Haruka.

"I think you're just imagining things again." Touma tells Kana.

"I remember! This is exactly like the story of Beauty and the Beast!"

"How did you make that stretch?" Chiaki asks.

"Hold on a minute!" interrupts an offended Makoto. "Are you calling me ugly? In what way do I resemble a beast!?"

"No, no, no. You're not the beast." Kana corrects. She points her hand towards Chiaki.

"Huh?!" Chiaki screams.

"Well, in the original story, the beast was a prince, right? And you do call yourself princess, princess." Chiaki growls.

"Allow me to retell the story."

"Long ago in a land far, far a way there lived a princess named Chiaki, who lived in a castle." Kana points around the room indicating Chiaki's "castle." Cringing, Chiaki hand palms her face. "One day, a witch came to the Minami household. After unveiling her appearance showing that she is not a girl, but indeed a boy, the princess cast out the witch! But, before the witch left, she put a curse on the princess! If a boy doesn't love the girl without the use of her looks before the last leaf on that tree falls – which it still hasn't and it's driving me crazy! – then she will forever be a flat chested beast!"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on." Chiaki interrupts. "First off, the witch was rejected way before she entered the castle and was only rejected until she revealed her appearance. Second, that conversation between Makoto and I never happened. And third, I'm not a flat chested beast!"

"Well, not anymore because the curse lifted, but nobody likes spoilers, now back to the story!"

"We will now introduce the main character of our story, Makoto, the stupid beauty. Makoto is in love with the town hero, Haruka, but takes no interest in the beauty, because he's too young. The town hero's also often accompanied by her sidekick, Chiaki."

"Wait, wait, wait. This still sounds nothing like Beauty and the Beast." Chiaki interrupts again. "The beauty's supposed be both intelligent and beautiful; and the town hero's supposed to be in love with the beauty and not the beauty in love with the town hero; and how am I both the beast and the sidekick?"

"Um, a smart-beauty? Don't be ridiculous. Also, I'm telling the story, so shut up! Now, back to the story."

"Frustrated by the curse, the followers, who were also affected, kidnapped both the beauty and the beast and forced them to fall in love so their lives can go back to normal and not have to deal with this hyped up tension!"

"That part is a little true." Touma interjects. "We were really irritated when the two of you were fight – wait. Who are you calling a follower?"

"Anyway…"

"And then, the kidnapping actually worked, because there was something there that wasn't there before. I think they call that phenomenon Stockholm Syndrome, but it's probably different with you two, but back to the story.

"Suddenly, Fujioka went missing! The whole castle was in a panic. Everything was flipped upside down. Books all over the floor, the refrigerator was empty –"

Chiaki interrupts again. "Your books are always all over the floor, and the refrigerator was empty because you wanted to experiment in the kitchen and 'level up your cooking skills.'"

"And doesn't Fujioka always go missing?" asks Makoto.

"Yeah. It's not as big of a deal as Kana lets on." Chiaki reassures.

"And then Fujioka was found! And Haurka died."

"Wait, what? No I didn't."

"I said this is LIKE Beauty and the Beast, not that it IS Beauty and the Beast." Kana explains.

"And finally, the beauty and the beast fell in love and the curse was lifted."

"What curse are you talking about?" Chiaki asks. Kana bends over the table leaning in close to Chiaki's ear, speaking at a light whisper so only Chiaki can hear.

"Nee, Chiaki. Weren't you complaining this morning about your bra being too tight on you?" A bright blush instantly spreads across Chiaki's face. "I guess your finally developing, huh?"

"You idiot!" Chiaki punches Kana in the face, and Kana tumbles back down.

Haruka speaks up. "Kana, what's your role in the story?"

"Huh?" Kana's spent too much time and energy forcing Chiaki and Makoto's love story to fit perfectly with Beauty and the Beast that she completely forgot what role she played in it. "Well, um?"

"Because if Chiaki's the beast and my sidekick, Makoto's the beauty, I'm the town hero, and Touma and company are the beast's followers, then what role do you play?"

Kana thought about this hard. She didn't participate in Chiaki and Makoto's kidnapping, so she can't call herself a follower, nor would she want to. Kana's role in life is much too glamorous than that. Where does she fit in this dynamic?

"You know what?" Kana finally says. "I don't think your story really fits that of Beauty and the Beast. It's another story entirely."

"You're only saying that because you're not in it." Chiaki scowls.

"But now that I think of it, there's another more important matter that we forgot entirely!" Kana whips her head towards Chiaki and Makoto. Her eyes glare deep into theirs. Anger and frustration seethe out of her body.


End file.
